una situacion complicada
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Esta es mi nueva historia disfruten y pongan reviews


Una situacion complicada

En un tren dirigido hacia ciudad Metal se encuentra un nino de cabello verde llamado Kenta Yumiya este muchacho se habia ido durante un par de semanas quizas tres o como sea estava muy emocionado por volver a su hogar y ver a sus amigos y contarles que gano todos los torneo a los que entro pero despues se quedo dormido ya que era muy noche y en su sueno pudo ver a sus amigos Ginga y Madoka en el parque de noche mirando la luna, el se preguntaba porque, pero quedo mas sorprendido cuando el sueno continuaba

Ginga: este es el mejor momento de mi vida (dijo en un tono suave)

Madoka : el mio tambien (mirando a Ginga sonrojada)

Despues los dos se besaron el no podia creer lo que estaba viendo , a sus dos mejores amigos en una cita? , De pronto desperto de golpe

Kenta: Ahhhhhh...fiu...fue un sueno, que tonteria ellos son mis mejores amigos ademas me dirian si eso pasara mejor vuelvo a dormir.

A la manana siguiente el llego a la ciudad y corrio hacia B-Pit cuando llego sus dos mejores amigos fueron a saludarlos aunque el estaba algo confundido y nervioso por su sueno de anoche.

Ginga y Madoka: Hola kenta

Ginga: que pasa

Kenta: no nada estoy feliz de llegar a casa eso es todo

Madoka: bueno entonces deja tus cosas en la sala y cuando vuelvas iremos a comer y nos contaras todo sobre tu viaje.

Kenta: si ahora vuelvo .

En cuanto subio las escaleras del sotano Ginga se acerco a Madoka y le pregunto algo .

Ginga: cuando le diremos?

Madoka: no se hay que esperar a saber como decircelo pero hasta entonces no podemos decirle que somos novios

Ginga: no creo poder aguantar fingir no ser tu novio todo el dia

Madoka: pues tendras que hacerlo

Ginga: eres tan adorable

Madoka: tu lo eres mas

Ambos se besaron y de pronto kenta bajo las escaleras y los encontro besandose y grito y en cuanto ellos se separaon y se les lleno la cara de verguenza y tratando de explicar

Ginga y Madoka: solo estabamos...

Kenta: no me diga que ustedes son...

Ginga: (suspiro) si somos novios

Madoka: ahora lo sabes

Kenta: porque no me dijieron antes

Madoka: no sabiamos como lo ibas a tomar

Ginga: y pensabamos decirtelo cuando supieramos que podias manejarlo perdon por mentirte

Kenta: ok no importa lo que importa es que ustedes estan felices

Madoka: gracias por entender

Kenta: y...como paso?

Ginga y Madoka: que?

Kenta: me refiero a como se volvieron novios

Ginga: fue hace dos semanas

Madoka: no ginga fue hace tres semanas

Ginga: segura?

Madoka: si porque hoy es nuestro aniversario de tres semanas ,no me digas que lo olvidaste

Ginga: pues ahora que lo mencionas...

Madoka: no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado

Kenta: bien no importa Ginga continua

Ginga: bien..si ya no me van a interrumpir...Estabamos caminando en la calle cuando un senor empezo a tocar su violin en la calle cerca del parque entonces comenzamos a bailar y solo sucedio eso es todo

Kenta: y cual fue su primera cita?

Ginga: a...fuimos a beypark

Madoka: patinamos en hielo!

Ginga: creo saber donde fue nuestra primera cita

Madoka: alparecer no porque no acertaste

Kenta: vamos... dejen de pelear

Ginga: tu no intervengas!

Madoka: como puedes olvidar nuestro aniversario y nuestra primera cita?!

Ginga: porque le das tanta importancia?

Madoka: porque tu no le prestas atencion a nuestra relacion?

Ginga: pues si piensas que no lo hago tal ves deberiamos terminar

Kenta: para que pregunte?

Madoka: bien como quieras teminamos!

Ambos se fueron muy enojados y kenta se pregunto:

Kenta: que *%$&$# paso aqui?

Al siguiente dia kenta fue a B-Pit a ver a sus amigos pero solo encontro a madoka y kenta la vio un poco triste.

Kenta: madoka estas bien?

Madoka: (casi llorando) si porque no lo estaria?

Kenta: porque por mi culpa tu y ginga rompieron

Madoka: no es tu culpa es mi culpa no debi darle tanta importancia a esas cosas

Kenta: pues habla con ginga seguro solucionaran este problema

Madoka: no porque el decidio terminar seguro no querra volver

Kenta: pero

Madoka: no le digas nada sobre esto prometelo

kenta: esta bien no le dire nada

El nino se fue directo a beypark y se encontro a su amigo muy deprimido

Kenta: hola

Ginga: hola

Kenta: te sientes bien?

Ginga: no kenta ser un total egoista me hizo terminar con madoka

Kenta: y porque no te disculpas

Ginga: porque la lastime mucho y no creo que me quiera ver

Kenta: pero

Ginga: y no le digas nada sobre esto prometelo

Kenta: lo prometo

Kenta penso toda la noche hasta que se le ocurrio como reconsiliar a sus amigos hasta que se le ocurrio algo

A la manana siguiente Ginga se dirigia hasta el taller de madoka

Madoka: que haces aqui ?

Ginga: kenta me dijo que lo viera aqui

Madoka: ese caso me voy de aqui

ella iba a salir pero noto que estaba cerrado

Madoka: tu cerraste?

Ginga: no

Madoka: pues no abre

De pronto escucharon un violin y era la misma cancion que bailaron juntos y de pronto kenta aparecio tocando el violin

Madoka: que estas haciendo?

Kenta: quiero que hablen

Ginga: pues no tengo nada de que hablar

Madoka: yo tampoco

Kenta: enserio? eso no es lo que dijieron ayer miren ambos quieren solucionar esto y ademas ambos quieren volver

Ginga y Madoka: enserio?... voltearon a mirarse (suspirando) enserio?

Kenta: si ahora solucionen esto porque ya no quiero verlos pelear

Ginga: que dices? quieres ser mi novia otra vez?

Madoka: si ,si quiero

Kenta: que bien que volvieron

Ginga: gracias kenta

Madoka: gracias pero donde supiste la cancion dime que no hablaste con el vago porque si es asi me va a dar algo

Kenta: claro que no ginga me dijo cual era y me la aprendi toda la noche

Madoka: lo recuerdas

Ginga: claro que si

Ambos se besaron y kenta los interrumpio

Kenta: solo no se besen tan seguido en especial frente a mi

Ginga: entonces cierra los ojos

Ambos se volvieron a besar pero este beso fue mas apasionado

Kenta: que asco!

En eso kenta desperto de golpe

Kenta: espera fue un sueno espero que no suceda

En la manana kenta fue al taller de madoka y sus amigos lo recibiero con una calida bienvenida

Ginga: que bueno que llegaste

Madoka: si te extranamos mucho ,deberas contarnos todo sobre tu viaje

Kenta: si pero no pasa nada diferente aqui verdad?

Ginga: como que?

Kenta: bien no les mentire sone que ustedes eran novios y lo habian sido desde que me fui y por mi culpa rompieron asi que si ustedes son novios quiero que sepan que esta bien y solo quiero que sean felices

Ginga y Madoka: ahhhhh...(comenzaron a reir)

Ginga: como crees que voy a salir con alguien tan aburrida como ella

Madoka: porque piensas que voy a salir con un bobo como el

Ginga: como que un bobo como el?

Madoka: aburrida?

Ginga: no soy ningun bobo !

Madoka : no soy aburrida!

Ginga: si, claro

Madoka: que quieres decir con eso?

Ginga: solo la verdad cuando fue la ultima vez que te divertiste?

Madoka: cuando fue la ultima vez que usaste tu cerebro?

Ginga: siempre lo uso

Madoka: como cuando pensaste que la brujula angular era comestible?

Ginga: eso fue hace tiempo y no se porque lo dije ni siquiera se que significa comestible!

Madoka: acabas de probar mi punto!

Kenta: supongo que sobro aqui los veo manana

Se fue y los dos continuaron peleando

Madoka: Yo nunca seria tu novia porque... (En eso ginga la beso)

De pronto ambos se soltaron

Madoka: Te odio!

Ginga: Te odio mas!

Se volvieron a besar y cuando se soltaron

Ginga: pues me voy y nunca volveremos a mencionar esto!

Madoka: estoy deacuerdo y fingiremos que nada paso!

Ginga: adios!

Madoka: adios!

Ginga azoto la puerta y ambos aunque no lo sabian se apoyaron en la puerta y se deslisaron hacia el piso sonrojados pensando en el beso con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Ginga y Madoka: Whauuuu...eso fue ...Whauuuuu.

FIN


End file.
